finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Avenger (weapon)
Avenger ( or ), also known as Avenger's Edge, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is usually a powerful weapon, obtained late in the game, though this is not always the case. It is usually related to the Berserk status. Appearances Final Fantasy IV The Avenger is a sword first found in the Sylph Cave, and while equipped, puts the wielder in a constant Berserk state. It has an Attack power of 80, Accuracy of 45, gives +10 Strength, Speed, and Stamina, and -10 Intelligence and Spirit. This weapon is metallic. It can be dropped from Behemoths and King Behemoths, though they have a low drop rate. The weapon is bugged in SNES versions. Equipping the Avenger while in combat does not change the previous weapon's stats to the Avenger's; the character only gets the Berserk status while the previously equipped weapon's Attack Power and elemental properties are preserved. The bug can be used to avoid the Crystal Armor's Berserk protection. In the Easy Type version, it was renamed to Sword of Rage. The attack power was increased to 100. In the 3D versions, it has an attack power of 90 with an accuracy of 85 with the same properties as the 2D versions. It can be equipped by Cecil and Kain, and Golbez if hacked into the party. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Avenger is dummied out weapon. It had an Attack of 90, increased Strength, Speed, and Stamina by 10, had an Accuracy of 99%, and decreased Spirit and Intelligence by 10. It would have been used by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, and Golbez. Final Fantasy IX The Avenger is a high-level weapon for Amarant, which can be bought from Bran Bal or Daguerreo for 16,000 gil, or stolen from Earth Guardian. It teaches Demi Shock and Counter, and has innate instant death. It boasts an Attack power of 70. Final Fantasy X The Avenger is a weapon for Tidus when his sword's dominant ability is either Counterattack or Evade & Counter. Final Fantasy XI Avengers is a high-level hand-to-hand weapon obtained as rare loot from the Bomb Queen. Final Fantasy XII }} The Avenger is a high-level dagger that has a chance of inflicting Berserk on hit. It requires 35 LP to use, has an Attack power of 52, Evade of 5, 1.89s charge, and 1.2s action time, making it one of the faster weapons. It can be bought at Rabanastre, Nalbina, and Mt Bur-Omisace for 6,000 gil. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 66 Attack, 5 Evade, 21 CT, 12% combo rate, has a 10% chance of inflicting Berserk on a target, and requires the Daggers 4 license for 45 LP. The Avenger is available to the Shikari class. It can be bought at the Mosphoran Highwaste and Phon Coast for 8,700 gil or found as a treasure in the Mosphoran Highwaste (Rays of Ashen Light) or Tchita Uplands (Realm of the Elder Dream). Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Avenger's Edge is a set of swords for Noel. It provides 40 Strength, 26 Magic, and the Chain Bonus Lv. 2 ability, and can be purchased for 1,520 gil, Begrimed Claw x3, and a Abominable Wing starting from Episode 4. Final Fantasy XIV The Avengers are a level 50, item level 70 set of knuckles, obtained only via crafting a variety of rare ingredients. It increases Strength by 20 (+22 for High Quality), Vitality by 19 (+24 HQ), Accuracy by 23 (+29 HQ), and Skill Speed by 16 (+20 HQ). It has two Materia slots. Final Fantasy XV Daggers can be equipped by Noctis and Ignis. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Avenger is a level 40 dagger that provides +34 Attack and costs 496 gil to buy. Final Fantasy Dimensions ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Avenger is a Dagger obtained by finding and turning in the Black Key found at Sky Cave and by buying it for 80 Star Quartz from Mama Chocobo at Gungan. It provides 54 ATK, ATK +50%, and forces the user to only use the Attack command. Gallery FF4-Avenger.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-Avenger-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Kotetsu.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Avenger-ffix-fist.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Weapon - Sword 5.png|Final Fantasy X. FFXI Hand-to-Hand 1.png|Final Fantasy XI. Avenger-ffxii.png|Final Fantasy XII. Avenger.jpg|''Final Fantasy XII. Noel_Avenger's_Edge.png|''Final Fantasy XIII-2. FFXIV Avengers Icon.png|Final Fantasy XIV. PFF Avenger FFXV Icon.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' FFXV. FFAB Avenger FFIVA SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIV. FFAB Avenger SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Avenger FFIVA SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIV. FFAB Avenger SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. FFAB Avenger FFXII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Avenger FFXII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Avenger FFX UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFX. FFRK Avenger FFI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Avenger FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Avenger FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Avenger FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Avenger FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Avenger FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Avenger FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Avenger FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Avenger FFXIII-2.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXIII-2. FFRK Avengers FFXV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXV. FFBE Avenger.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Avenger FFIX Sprite.png|Avenger as seen as part of ★5 Amarant's sprite in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Swords Category:Knuckles